


The Space Between Our Lips

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute girls being Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarry wants to find the drawing Isabelle Lightwood  creates.</p><p> </p><p>--OR--</p><p>Izzy and Clarry sharing a moment, which may o may not include a kiss XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Our Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just felt a huge flush of inspiration for these cuties<3<3

“Sit still,” Isabelle instructs with a tone that was far to fond ” to resemble a scolding.

“I’m sorry,” Clary chuckles as she continues watching the tenants of Izzy’s dandy hands move, as the only Lightwood girl so craftily sweeps the delicate brush across Clary’s nails. Creating intricate designs and details that the redhead had never before witnessed forge with such a pitiful instrument. 

It was times such as these that Clary adored the most. With Izzy splayed across Clary’s bed, long legs swinging in the air, and clad in a far to oversized sweater, as if it were the most natural thing. As if the pair had become so intimately attached, that Isabelle would allow Clary to observe her in her most tender of states. Where she has shed herself of all facades of overwhelming bravado, and stripped herself of the mask of paints, and powders, which only work in distorting her natural beauty.

It all felt right.

The whirlwind that has become of the last months of Clary’s life, have become the most tumultuous that she could ever have imagined. From finding out that her true, birth given name, was Clarissa Fairchild, and within her blood coursed the ichor of the heavens, a blessing to allow her the ability to wield the weapons which were tempered to cleanse this world of all the hellish demons lurking in it’s darkest crooks. All the way to the ever persistent revelation that her father was the notorious Valentine Morgenstern, a vicious man, with the most wicked of prospects for a world belonging to the chosen ones, selected by him. due to this pesky family heritage, the Clave would prefer her dead over all other options, to ensure she not be manipulated in using her gift of rune creation to assist her birth father—no matter the amount of times she shouted that Luke Garroway was her father in all respects that mattered—

Isabelle Lightwood proved a constant that Clary hadn’t realized she craved.  
The red head had thunk herself free from all the trappings of a love she could never obtain, subsequent to the drama of realizing Jace was her brother, because seriously, what a mess. But she supposes her heart has no interest in self preservation.

Clary is not precisely sure when exactly she had become so utterly entranced by the only Lightwood girl. All that she knows is that one day she marveled at how Izzy could yet depict a picture of utter radiance, Even with the splatter of dark ichor belonging to a freshly slain demon, speckled across her lovely face.

And she hadn’t stopped staring ever sense. 

With the thrashing of her fatal whip, and cunning swagger, Isabelle Lightwood was a enigma all her own. A force of nature whom stopped for no one, or no thing. Especially for a girl who couldn’t really offer her anything at all. But Clary had accepted as much. After all, it was enough just to bathe in the joyous sensation, which only Izzy’s presence can present.

“There, I’m done,” the aforementioned beauty proclaims as she rises from her concentration upon Clary’s dandy hand.

“You know Iz, never before would I have been able to say that a girl who kills for a living, could also do a killer nail job.” Clary notes with a cheeky grin, feeling a sensation of warmth blossom in her chest at the sight of the way the Latina girl presses her front teeth bashfully into her plump lip.

“You know I really love having you here,” she grins. “Alec never let me put make up on him—I guess that’s because he was the one born with the perfect bone structure huh?”

“If you ask me, your leagues ahead of him…Or anyone really,” Clary blurts out without thought, cursing herself for further exposing the more than amiable feelings she harbors for this enchantress of sparkling eyes, and a smile rivaling the sun’s luster.

“Well you know what, never before would I have ever admitted to having a mundane making me blush.” Izzy counters, effectively making it so a heat ripens Clary’s cheeks.

“Don’t act like your grumpy cat of a brother now,” Clary guffaws while tackling the girl with a pillow. “I think I’ve earned my Shadowhunter status.”

Izzy’s head lulls back with laughter, the mellifluous sound pouring from her lips as if a golden waterfall. And it’s as if her etherial looks are emphasized with the white top she is clad in. Though Clary thinks that even though she is angelic, there is something warm within her—Unlike portrayed in the paintings of Raziel—Something welcoming, and splendid, and quintessentially Isabelle.

“Fine, fine you dork.” Izzy concedes once Clary has effectively trapped the brunette beneath her, unrelenting in the tickling. “You’re a Shadowhunter.”

“And don’t you forget it Lightwood,” Clary leers as she collapses besides Izzy.

The pair lye there, facing one another so closely that they could feel the other’s breath when she exhales. Vividly green oceans, boring into chocolate pools.

And it’s as if Clarry’s soul is pushing against her physical form, yearning to touch the girl before her. To stroke the soft skin of her cheek. To slant her lips onto the beauty whom had inconspicuously snatched away peaces of her very heart.

But of course, she does not.

Needing to pull her thoughts away from the intoxicating sight of Isabelle Lightwood, Clarry gives a fierce shaking to her head, and speaks out loud the first thing to spill from her mouth. “So…You and Alec—You guys are pretty close, huh?”

The red head swears that she thought she saw the slightest faltering to Izzy’s lips, (As if she was upset to the digression of their conversation.)

But no! Of course that is not it!

Clarry can not allow herself to fall into imaginations of what she hopes for, and must accept that Izzy sees her nothing more than a sister…She is nothing more than a sister to her damn it.

“Yeah, it was just the two of us for a while,” Izzy explains, a bit wistfully. “And with parents as dismissive as our own…We kind of had to cling onto each other, or risk ourselves petrifying like them…Ya no?” Her dark oceans stray to anywhere, but Clarry. And that fact makes it so Clarry’s heart lurches forward.

Clarry aches to understand her, to finally witness Izzy’s pain and anger in a way she can comprehend. Her fingers curl into her palm, pleading to connect the dots of her faults and pain, and create something Clarry knows better than any thing else. The red head wants to find the drawing Isabelle Lightwood creates.

“You know Iz,” tentatively Clarry touches the tips of her fingers onto the other girl’s jawline, pushing her ever so slightly, so that Izzy is gazing back at Clarry. “You can always talk to me. It’s not just you and Alec anymore…You can trust me.”

A smile melts back into Izzy’s stunning countenance. And with a hitching to the breath, Clarry swears that the girl must have been a queen of sorts in a previous existence. An enchantress whom had commanded intrigue by the invocation of the words, and tilting to the chin.

No matter what life she had lived, or what form she takes…All people, of all times and dimensions, must have been mesmerized by Isabelle Lightwood.

“I know,” Izzy breathes while squeezing the hand which Clarry is yet using to cup her face. “I trust you so much, it’s kind of scary.”

And for that infinitesimal lapse in time, it was if they had lost themselves in their own corner of the galaxy. Where both were content in feeling nothing else, but their breaths intermingling, and hands squeezing with all the emotions they could not put into words.

And as if on cue, the pair simultaneously incline their heads towards the other—Losing themselves within the haze of immense jubilation and relief brought out by their lips finally smoldering into one another.

And Clarry thinks that her heart may have had the right idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Pleaseeee let me know what you think!!!  
> Comments legit give me lifeeee<3<3


End file.
